1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic devices and more particularly to therapeutic devices for leg therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advances of medical science continue to create procedures to improve the lifestyle of mankind. Artificial joint technology has given those suffering from joint diseases a new lease on a mobile lifestyle.
With these new developments in procedures come new rehabilitation techniques to allow patients to gradually improve their mobility following surgery. For example, a patient may have, one knee with much less mobility than the other. Initial bending of the knee may be very limited and therapy may consist of manual manipulation of the leg, while normal walking or use of a standard exercise bicycle is out of the question. This is due to the fact that a standard exercise bicycle is only capable of exercising each leg the same extent. Thus, conventional therapeutic devices lack the ability to exercise one leg differently than the other.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate these difficulties.